There is a navigation system known in the related art that executes a route search for a route from a start point to a destination and enables the user to select a desirable route if a plurality of recommended routes are indicated as search results by displaying detailed information related to the length of traveling time, the traveling distance, the number of left/right turns and the like for each route simultaneously (patent reference literature 1). There is also a navigation system capable of displaying the individual recommended routes on the map in addition to the detailed information regarding the recommended route (non-patent reference literature 1).
patent reference literature 1: Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H6-249672
non-patent reference literature 1: Standard Technologies compiled by the Japanese Patent Office “User Interfaces for Car Navigation Systems” primary classification 3-B-3